Swiftbreeze
|pastaffie = ''None |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Queen: Warrior: |namesl = Swiftbreeze Swiftbreeze |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughters: |familyl = Adderfang Patchpelt, Redtail Leopardfoot, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt |mentor = Unknown |apps = Lionheart |livebooks = Battles of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = The Last Hope}} Swiftbreeze is a tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :She, along with Smallear, Speckletail, and Adderfang, are sent on a patrol to meet up with Mudfur's patrol in order to attempt to retake Sunningrocks. She is seen hopping out of the way of the fighting Mudfur and Adderfang, and helps steer her wounded Clanmate toward the trees when Adderfang surrenders. Bluestar's Prophecy :Swiftbreeze is the mother of Leopardkit and Patchkit, and their father is Adderfang. When she, Moonflower, and Poppydawn talk about how Bluekit hadn't opened her eyes yet, Swiftbreeze reminds Moonflower that Snowkit had opened her eyes that morning, after Moonflower says that Bluekit is only a day old. Swiftbreeze boasts that Patchkit and Leopardkit had opened their eyes from almost the moment they were born, and that they were natural warriors. Poppydawn, another queen, gently teases Swiftbreeze, saying that they all knew that no kit could compete with hers. :When Bluekit and Snowkit talk to the elders, Featherwhisker says that he'll ask Swiftbreeze if he can take Patchkit and Leopardkit herb-gathering. Later, Swiftbreeze is seen waking up when Moonflower takes Snowkit back to the nursery after eating poppy seeds. She asks what's wrong, then mentions that it's a shame Featherwhisker wasn't there. :Swiftbreeze is part of the patrol on the raid on WindClan, but she doesn't fight because she is stationed outside of the WindClan camp to help injured cats and to stay with Bluepaw and Snowpaw. During the attack, she stops Bluepaw from entering the battle. After Moonflower's body is brought into the camp, she turns on Goosefeather, accusing him of making up the prophecy that sent the patrol to WindClan, but is stopped by Adderfang. :Swiftbreeze is also the mother of Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit in a later litter. Before having the kits, she mentored Lionheart. :Finally, when Bluestar reminisces about the past, she mentions that Swiftbreeze had passed away, along with Stormtail, Thrushpelt, and Poppydawn. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :When Jayfeather unites StarClan, Swiftbreeze is seen joining him. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Swiftbreeze appears in "Mousefur Speaks: The Deserter." Mousefur tells the story about a time in the old territory, when Lionheart was an apprentice. :Swiftfbreeze is on a border patrol with Lionpaw, Bluepaw, and Sunfall. While patrolling the ShadowClan border, they find an enemy patrol, made up of Foxheart, Crowtail, and Cloudpaw, has invaded their territory. The three cats taunt the ThunderClan patrol, especially Swiftbreeze's apprentice, Lionpaw. A fight eventually breaks out; however, Lionpaw freezes in fear and runs off into the forest scared that he would get hurt by the ShadowClan cats. He hides in a small cave, afraid that if he went back, Pinestar would exile him for leaving during a battle. :Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw pick up his scent near the cave, but at first Lionpaw thinks they have been sent to punish him. Even so, he reveals himself, not wanting to be any more of a coward. Lionpaw is ashamed of himself, but Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw convince him that it's okay to be afraid, and that even the strongest warriors get afraid sometimes. She tells him she wouldn't let anybody harm him, and that she wouldn't be a very successful mentor if she did. Then they return to camp, and promise not to speak of it. Trivia *''Secrets of the Clans incorrectly stated that Sunfall was Lionpaw's mentor instead of Swiftbreeze. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Adderfang: Sons: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Daughters: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Grandsons: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Tigerstar: Granddaughters: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Molepaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedkit: :Lilykit: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: :Cherrypaw: Great-Great-Grandkits: :Unnamed Kits: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Females